Komatsu LAV
|type=Light armored vehicle |is_vehicle=yes |service= 2002-present |used_by= Japan Ground Self-Defense Force |wars= Iraq War |designer= |design_date= 1997 |manufacturer= Komatsu |unit_cost= |production_date= |number= |variants= |weight= 4500 kg |length= 4.4 m |part_length= |width= 2.04 m |height= 1.85 m |diameter= |crew= 4+1 (MG or ATGM gunner) |armour= |primary_armament= Can mount the Sumitomo M249 LMG or Sumitomo M2HB 12.7mm machine gun. Can also mount the Type 01 LMAT or a Kawasaki Type 87 anti-tank missile. |secondary_armament= None. |engine= 4-cylinder diesel |engine_power= 160 hp |transmission= |payload_capacity= |fuel_capacity= |pw_ratio= |suspension= 4x4 wheeled |clearance= |vehicle_range= 500 km |speed= 100 km/h (Speeds can exceed 70mph) |guidance= }} The , first produced in 2002, is used exclusively by the Japanese Ground Self Defense Forces, and has seen use in the Iraq War. It is built by Komatsu Ltd. Defense Systems Division in Komatsu, Ishikawa, Japan. Komatsu's factory designator for the vehicle is KU50W. The outside resembles the Panhard VBL, used by the French army, but the LAV has 4 doors and a large cabin for carrying soldiers. The LAV can also be transported by air in vehicles like the CH-47J and the C-130H. History The Komatsu LAV was developed in 1997 to meet a JGSDF need for an armored wheeled vehicle that could provide armored protection since their Toyota High Mobility Vehicles and Mitsubishi Type 73 Light Trucks were not adequate to provide protection from small arms fire. It had made its first appearance in Kuwait when Japan Ground Self-Defense Force units had deployed the Komatsu LAV prior to humanitarian operations in Samawa.Five for Fighting 3/19/07. Variants No variants are known to be available, but the vehicle appears to have been built in at least three production models, namely KU50W-0002K, KU50W-0003K and KU50W-0005K. Design The Komatsu LAV has open-split roof hatch of the vehicle provides additional protection to the gunner from all directions. The vehicles deployed in Iraq are fitted with reinforced bulletproof windshields, wire cutters and a rotational armoured cover around the gun mount for extra protection. For the LAV's engine, it's fitted with a liquid cooled 4-cycle diesel engine of 160hp. The power pack is mounted centre forward of the vehicle to distribute weight more evenly between the axles. The propulsion system provides a top speed of 100km/h, traveling more than 200 miles without refueling. It is fitted with all run-flat tyres. The low turning radius allows the vehicle to negotiate narrow passages. The Komatsu LAV can be armed with the Sumitomo M249 LMG or Sumitomo M2HB 12.7mm machine gun for anti-personnel duties. It can also mount the Type 01 LMAT or a Kawasaki Type 87 anti-tank missile for anti-armored missions. Smoke grenade dischargers can be mounted on the rear sides of the vehicle. Operators * : At least 1746 in use by the JSDF as of 2012. See also * Otokar Cobra of Turkey * Véhicule Blindé Léger of France References * Kenkyusha's New Japanese-English Dictionary, Kenkyusha Limited, Tokyo 1991, ISBN 4-7674-2015-6 External links * Official JGSDF Page. * Military Powers Page. Category:Armoured cars of Japan Category:Armoured fighting vehicles of Japan LAV Category:Trucks built in Japan